Инкогнито
by NeroliDoll
Summary: The King of the Isle of the Torturers was bored like hell...until the guardsmen brought two captive foreigners to the palace. Just a bit of parody.


Правитель Острова Палачей возлежал на ложе из слоновой кости среди мягких шелковых подушек, рассеяно поигрывал кожаным хлыстиком с резной рукояткой, усеянной крупными рубинами, и отчаянно скучал. На столике перед ним был сервирован легкий завтрак: лопатка горного вепря, нашпигованная язычками жаворонков, жюльен из мяса райских птиц и пирог, фаршированный сердцами черных гадюк, которыми в изобилии кишели болота на северном побережье острова. В глубокой чаше тускло поблескивало молодое вино цвета темного янтаря.

Правитель пригубил вина, отщипнул по кусочку от каждого блюда и бросил взгляд за окно. Даже погода была какая-то скучная: ярко светило солнце, на небе ни облачка. Правитель любил бурю – впрочем, как и все обитатели острова. Шторм на море всегда означал, что на острове появятся чужестранцы и будут новые развлечения…

На подоконник присел соловей и залился песней. Правитель поморщился, стащил с ноги атласную туфлю, расшитую черным жемчугом, и запустил ею в соловья. Промахнулся. Туфля исчезла за окном, птичка тут же замолкла и упорхнула. Правитель лениво ковырял в зубах серебряной зубочисткой, инкрустированной брильянтами, пока вокруг него суетились многочисленные лакеи и наложницы, переобувая Правителя в новые туфли. Становилось все скучнее.

Рассеянный взгляд Правителя скользнул по орудиям пыток, расставленным вдоль стен его царских покоев, и тут лицо его прояснилось.

Он трижды хлопнул в ладоши. В царские покои вбежал евнух и почтительно склонился перед Правителем, ожидая распоряжений.

– Приведи-ка мне парочку узников из темницы. Да подготовь орудия пыток, живо! – сказал Правитель.

Вместо того чтобы бежать выполнять распоряжение Правителя, евнух оставался на месте, растерянно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Нет узников, Ваше Величество… – наконец промямлил он.

Правитель изумленно вскинул бровь.

– Что значит "нет"?

– Так это…кончились все… – прошептал евнух и тут же испуганно пригнулся, будто в ожидании удара.

Правитель вскочил с ложа и забегал туда-сюда по царским покоям.

– Это как прикажете понимать, а? Куда смотрит придворный маг? Почему до сих пор не вызвали бурю на море? – возмущался Правитель.

На Острове Палачей бытовал своеобразный обычай: каждого чужестранца, ступившего на остров, местные тут же хватали, бросали в темницу и предавали изощренным пыткам. Дурная слава острова гремела на всю Зотику, неудивительно, что мореплаватели старались обходить его стороной. Но островитяне нашли выход из положения: силой колдовства они вызывали на море шторм, и волны, подчиняясь воле магов, приносили к острову корабли вместе с пассажирами и экипажем, поэтому темницы острова никогда не пустовали.

– Придворного мага сюда! – рявкнул Правитель.

Евнух подхватил края своих длинных шаровар и ринулся прочь из покоев, мысленно благодаря всех богов за то, что отдуваться придется не ему, а магу.

Вскоре появился придворный маг. Он шел торопливой походкой, на ходу нахлобучивая на голову синий остроконечный колпак, усеянный золотыми звездами.

– Ты! – вскричал Правитель, ткнув в сторону мага рукояткой хлыстика. – Как допустил? Почему до сих пор не было шторма на море?

Маг развел руками.

– Невозможно, Ваше Величество. Штормогенератор полетел. На ремонт уйдут как минимум сутки.

– Сутки?– Правитель плюхнулся обратно на подушки. – И что мне прикажешь делать целые сутки? Я ж со скуки помру. Останетесь без Правителя!

Он с тоской взглянул на мага.

– Ну, придумай что-нибудь. Хоть какое-то развлечение!

Маг почесал затылок, потом прошептал какое-то заклинание и щелкнул пальцами. Посреди царских покоев появилось полдюжины зомби. Вид у них был такой, будто они долго пролежали на дне моря и над ними хорошо потрудились рыбы и прочие морские гады. В полуразложившихся руках зомби держали цитры, флейты и литавры. Наверное, это был оркестр. По знаку мага они подняли инструменты и грянули гимн Острова Палачей. Правитель зажмурился и зажал уши ладонями.

– Убери, убери! Ненавижу этих тварей! – завопил он.

Маг поспешно начертил в воздухе какой-то знак – зомби тут же пропали.

Пока маг мучительно соображал, чем бы еще развлечь Правителя, дверь распахнулась, и в царские покои снова вбежал евнух.

– Поймали! Поймали! Двоих! – радостно вопил он.

Правитель просиял и вскочил с подушек.

– Ну наконец-то! Ведите их сюда, скорее!

Маг нахмурился. Новость ему явно не понравилась.

– Хм…хотелось бы мне знать, как они сюда попали. – пробромотал он.

Однако Правителя это волновало меньше всего.

В покои вошли четверо вооруженных до зубов воинов, ведя под конвоем двух чужестранцев. Один из них выглядел вполне заурядно – мужчина в фиолетово-черной рубахе и таких же штанах, на ногах у него были легкие кожаные сандалии. Второй был одет в длинный пурпурный балахон, скрывавший ступни и кисти рук. Его голову и лицо скрывал низко надвинутый капюшон.

При виде незнакомцев маг переменился в лице. Его бледная физиономия приобрела зеленовато-сизый оттенок. Трясущимися руками он схватился за охранительный амулет, висевший у него на шее.

– В-ваше Величество… – начал он. Голос его слегка дрожал.

Правитель нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

– Все, свободен. Иди чини свой генератор.

Пятясь, не спуская глаз с незнакомцев и судорожно цепляясь за свой амулет, маг вышел.

Правитель вальяжно прохаживался вокруг пленников, пожирая их глазами.

– Кто таков? Купец? Простолюдин? – обратился он к человеку в фиолетово-черном и бесцеремонно ткнул его хлыстиком в грудь.

– Странствующий могильщик, – спокойно ответил тот, обхватив ладонью рукоятку хлыста и легким движением отведя его в сторону.

Правитель осклабился.

- О! А ты дерзкий. Люблю дерзких. Таких особенно интересно…ломать!

Затем его внимание переключилось на незнакомца в балахоне.

– А ты монах наверное? Это хорошо. Монахов на моей памяти еще не было. Да сними этот дурацкий капюшон! Хочу посмотреть, как выглядят монахи.

Незнакомец пожал плечами и откинул капюшон.

Открывшееся зрелище заставило замереть от ужаса всех присутствующих. Незнакомец явно не был человеком. Его внешность и черты лица явно свидетельствовали о том, что перед ними один из некрофагов-служителей Храма Смерти из священного города Зуль-Бха-Сейр. К тому же в последнее время по Зотике бродили слухи, будто сам Мордиггиан, Божество Храма Смерти, принимает образ простого смертного и ходит по земле, наблюдая за людьми.

Островитянам ничего не стоило запытать до смерти даже короля могущественной державы, попадись он им в руки, но перед Божеством из Храма Смерти и его жрецами они испытывали мистический ужас.

Правитель судорожно сглотнул.

– Э-э-э…прошу прощения. Ошибочка вышла… – проблеял он дрожащим голосом, с трудом подбирая слова.

– Нам не хотелось бы злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, – прервал его человек в фиолетово-черном.

Правитель бешено закивал.

– Да-да, конечно! Не смею Вас задерживать.

Человек в фиолетово-черном молча потянул своего спутника за рукав балахона. Тот надвинул на лицо капюшон, и оба направились к выходу. Их сопровождала гробовая тишина.

Когда незнакомцы удалились, Правитель подскочил к сбившимся в кучку солдатам и принялся охаживать их хлыстом.

– Идиоты! Кретины! Смерти моей желаете? Да я вас…в золотари разжалую! До конца жизни будете дыбы полировать!

Солдаты стояли, потупив головы, и даже не пытались уклониться от градом сыплющихся на них ударов.

Два чужестранца брели по песчаной отмели. Сонные волны одна за другой набегали на мокрый песок, неспешно перекатывая выброшенные на берег морские ракушки и отполированные камешки.

– Очаровательный образчик правителя-тирана, как Вы считаете? – спросил гуль в пурпурном балахоне.

– Тошнотворен, смешон и жалок, как большинство смертных.– ответил человек (человек ли?) в фиолетово-черном и поддал сандалией подвернувшуюся ракушку. – Чем дольше я наблюдаю за людьми, тем больше убеждаюсь – мертвые они лучше. Намного лучше.

– Согласен.

Гуль откинул капюшон балахона и бросил взгляд на умирающее солнце Зотики.

– Уже недолго осталось, – проговорил он.

– Недолго, если судить по нашим меркам. А у человечества времени еще предостаточно. Впрочем, я сомневаюсь что они доживут до того дня, когда их одряхлевшее солнце погаснет, и последний континент на Земле погрузится в вечную тьму. Они уничтожат друг друга раньше.

– Но нам это только на руку, Повелитель. – гуль ухмыльнулся.

Божество Храма Смерти в образе человека покачало головой. На его лице появилось подобие улыбки.

– Их мертвая плоть служит нам пищей. Если Земля полностью опустеет, нам придется возвращаться в туннели и искать другие миры, где есть некрополи и где плоть умирает и гниет.

Гуль склонил голову в знак согласия.

– Вы правы, Повелитель. Пусть пасутся.

Мордиггиан взглянул на небо, определяя время по расположению светила.

– Однако, мое путешествие инкогнито несколько затянулось. Пора возвращаться. Храм не должен пустовать так долго.

С этими словами человек в фиолетово-черном исчез, и на том месте, где он только что стоял, возникло облако угольно-черного дыма. Дым окутал собой существо в пурпурной рясе и мгновение спустя они оба растворились в воздухе, будто их здесь и не было.


End file.
